gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSN-001M Mega-Shiki
|designation=MSN-001M |gunpla base=MSN-001 Delta Gundam, MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki, FXA-08R Mega Rider |era=Build Fighters |mechdesigner=NAOKI |series=Gundam Build Fighters Try~5~9 |manufacturer=Minato Sakai |operator=G-Master |pilot=Shunsuke Sudou |height=19.9 |weightCEBF=80.9 |armaments= 2 x Vulcan Gun 2 x Beam Sword Beam Cannon~Mega Ride Launcher |OptionalEquip=Beam Rifle |SpecEquip=Anti-Beam Coating Mega Ride Launcher~Mega Rider, Mega Flyer, Mega Launcher }}The is a Gunpla from the anime Gundam Build Fighters Try. Built by Minato Sakai, it is piloted by Shunsuke Sudou. Technology & Combat Characteristics A Gunpla Shunsuke Sudou ordered from Minato Sakai for the Gunpla Battle Championship, the Mega-Shiki is based on the MSN-001 Delta Gundam and its descendant, the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki. It is crafted in detail and reinforced for battle, featuring an anti-beam coating on its surface like the Hyaku Shiki (although it is not gold-colored) and uses metal parts for its verniers. The most unique aspect of the Mega-Shiki is its detachable backpack, known as the Mega Ride Launcher. It has powerful thrusters, is equipped with a powerful beam cannon and can change into various forms when separated. The Mega-Shiki's other weaponry includes a pair of vulcan guns, a beam rifle and a pair of beam swords that have the ability to cut through other beam sabers. Overall, the Mega-Shiki is a unit with high mobility and high firepower. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of vulcan guns have a high-rate of fire but little penetrating power. They can however damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors and are ideal for intercepting incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. ;*Beam Sword :Stored on the wings at the back, the pair of beam swords are the suit's main close combat weapons and they emit yellow, katana-shaped beam blades. These beam swords are powerful enough to pierce/slice through AMX-104GG R-Gyagya's sturdy shields, and using particle transformation, can cut through other beam sabers. ;*Beam Cannon :Mounted on the front of the Mega Ride Launcher, the beam cannon can be charged for a more powerful high mega cannon-class beam shot. This charged beam is large enough to engulf and destroy a mobile suit in one single shot. The beam cannon can be used while the Mega Ride Launcher is attached to the Mega-Shiki's back or when it is separated. ;*Beam Rifle :The suit's primary handheld ranged beam weaponry, it is the same beam rifle as the one used by MSN-001 Delta Gundam. When not in use, the beam rifle could be stored on the Mega Ride Launcher backpack. Special Equipment & Features ;*Anti-Beam Coating :A special coating applied to Mega-Shiki's armor, it provides the suit with limited defense against weak ranged beam attacks. ;*Mega Ride Launcher :A detachable backpack, its appearance is similar to a miniaturized FXA-08R Mega Rider but with foldable wings at the sides. When attached to the Mega-Shiki, the Mega Ride Launcher serves as the suit's main propulsion system, increasing its speed as well as mobility, and provides it with the use of the beam cannon and a pair of beam swords. When separated, it can transform into a Mega Flyer, a Mega Rider, or a Mega Launcher. :The Mega Flyer is the high speed flight form, whereby the wings are unfolded and deployed. In this form, a mobile suit can be towed by grabbing onto a handle on the undercarriage. The Mega Rider is the Mega Flyer without the wings. The Mega Launcher is the cannon form, equivalent to the Mega Bazooka Launcher. In this form, the Mega Ride Launcher's back folds down and is positioned in front of the suit where it is held by two handles at the sides. The Mega Launcher can fire a very large and devastating beam from the beam cannon, but it cannot fire in rapid succession. History Picture Gallery Mega Shiki.png Mega-Shiki Standing.jpg megashikitow.jpg|Mega Ride Launcher (Mega Flyer form) flying megashikicharge.jpg|Mega Ride Launcher in Mega Launcher form megashikicannon.jpg|Mega Ride Launcher on Mega-Shiki's back megashikistabbing.jpg|Mega-Shiki vs R-Gyagya (1) megashikislice.jpg|Mega-Shiki vs R-Gyagya (2) megashikibeamriflestorage.jpg Gunpla Mega-Shiki_Boxart.jpg|HGBF 1/144 MSN-001M Mega-Shiki (2014): box art Mega Ride Launcer Boxart.jpg|HGBC 1/144 Mega Ride Launcher (2014): box art Notes & Trivia *The Mega Ride Launcher's landing gears are modified from the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam's side skirt and knee armor. Reference Gallery External links *Mega-Shiki on Gundam Build Fighters Try (Official Site)